


I'm a killa

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jooheon, But only for two seconds, Butt Slapping, Caught, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Coughing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, Knife Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Minhyuks scared for life help him, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Shownus doing his holy work as a leader god bless him, Slapping, Smut, Sub Lee Jooheon, Tears, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun have some fun on the love killa set.And traumatize Minhyuk by accident.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Kudos: 28





	I'm a killa

"It's a nice set"  
Exclaimed the oldest, walking through the set. The other members were shooting their own parts, far from there, which left Jooheon and Changkyun alone.  
"Indeed", agreed his friend as he walked by his side. It was a bit cold here, noted Jooheon. His eyes turned to his sidekick, the way his biker vest fell on his shoulders, highlighted his silhouette. His hair falling graciously on his forehead ...  
"The team isn't there yet, what do we do?"  
Jooheon jumped in surprised and looked at his friend. He then noted that, indeed, no one but them was here. He didn't know why, but this statement made him a bit nervous.  
"I don't know ... Practice?"  
The maknae's laugh filled the place; a beautiful sound.

-Practice what? Our chemistry? ~

Changkyun's cocky tone made Jooheon blush a little, and he looked away. There was a lot of innuendo in that sentence, but it was probably just a joke.

-You think we don't look close enough?  
The maknae asked, a slight smirk on his tempting lips. They were covered with a light red, luscious as always.  
-T-That's not what I meant-

Jooheon's words were cut off by his friend's body pressing lightly against his, pinning his back against the car.

-Maybe we should be closer, then.

His smile didn't seem to fade, as Jooheon struggled to understand what was happening to him. For sure, he and IM had always had a great relationship after No Mercy, and were very close to each other. Physical contact was hardly foreign to them, who spent their time cuddling. Much to the dismay of their hyungs, who were tired of it. "GET A ROOM!" they heard often, but neither cared. Yet at that moment they had never been so close. Well, not in reality, because the oldest could not deny the nights spent during no mercy, enjoying with the name of changkyun in his mouth, while he was close with the other members. But Jooheon couldn't help but fantasize about his competitor, his beautiful face, what an asshole, and his hands ... oh his hands ... hands, one of which rested on the hood while the other held one of his hips. The older man's face turned tomato red. The smile of his sidekick widened.  
-What is it, hyung? We lose our confidence huh?

Hyung's gaze met IM's, confusion was on his face.

-W-What? What confidence?

The maknae brought his body even closer, especially his face. Jooheon could inspect his features perfectly as well; his piercing eyes, his thin lips raised in a smile giving his chills, his perfect skin ...

-You're having fun with me aren't you, Jooheon? Do you think I hadn't noticed?

His gaze had become even sharper, and his smile was gone. He looked harsh, serious and almost angry. Jooheon swallowed hard, clutching at the hood. What did Changkyun know? Did he know about the fantasies in his head? Was he going to hit him, spit in his face? Insult him? All because he was gay?

But above all, why did it excite him so much?

None of this was normal, he had a problem. A very big one. Even more than one, the biggest of which was against him. Especially when a bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"Damn… It's even worse than I thought," he exclaimed as he caught the older boy's budding erection. The latter felt all the air leave his lungs and the adrenaline rush through his veins.

-Do you think I didn't notice your little games the other night? When you rubbed against me after I got out of the shower? Do you think I'm stupid, hyung?

The "hyung" was purely sarcastic, rolling his lips to the smaller one with so much sass that Jooheon felt all the more intimidated. The hand on his member tightened, until it was painful. A slight moan of pain escaped his lips, as his eyes closed. He loved the feeling, even though he wasn't sure whether the actions Changkyun was performing at the same time were out of envy or anger.

-Answer me.

His voice left no room for argument. Jooheon had rarely seen their maknae like this, so bossy ... Fuck, it was getting even harder.

-N-no, no Changkyun ...

-Hyung. Call me hyung.

The long haired boy's eyes snapped open in shock. What was happening? Age was very important in Korea. To call someone hyung was to show him respect and associate him with a certain superiority. By ordering him to call him hyung, Changkyun wanted Jooheon to admit his superiority.

-N-No Changkyun hyung, stammered the older one in shame while looking at the ground. He was older, taller, stronger, and yet he was letting his dongsaeng take control over him.

Fingers grabbed his chin then, forcing him to look up at his partner and look at him.

-Not what?

That harsh expression on their usually playful and happy maknae's face only turned Jooheon on all the more. It was so bad, the wrong time and the wrong person but… that made it all the more exciting.

-N-No I don't think you are stupid, Changkyun hyung ...

The latter's hand had not left his now hard cock, and still held it so firmly.

Fuck Kyun, stop this or I'll go crazy.

-So you admit you rubbed against me, hmm? Like a whore. That's what the hell you are, isn't it, Jooheon? Just a whore.

The dominant's hand squeezed hard. Jooheon let out a long cry between pleasure and pain, even hitting his pelvis. It seemed to amuse the dark haired rapper.

-I knew it. I've always known it, but you're even worse than I thought. Pathetic.

He paused in his sentence. He was smiling sadistically. His voice had become so deep ...

-I'm going to use you anyway, because I want to. Count yourself lucky that I am just touching you and getting my fingers dirty.

Tears beaded in the submissive's eyes, who twisted in the younger's embrace in pain. It hurt so bad, but it was so good.

-C-Changkyun, he moaned in a sobbing moan.

A slap was what Jooheon then received, giving his milky skin a slight reddish tinge.

-I told you to call me hyung, you want me to repeat myself a third time ?!

His member was starting to hurt badly, and the slap didn't help. He liked it.

-H-Hyung, I'm sorry, s-please ...  
do something...

Said hyung seemed to think for a moment, then released his counterpart's erection.

-Naked. Now. And I will see what I do with you afterwards.

Nodding his head frantically, the older man hastened to take off his coat, leaving him completely naked in this cold place.

And public.

He let out another moan.

The smaller one seemed to stare at him persistently, watching his every curve, but not in a loving or luxurious way. No, he looked at him as one looked at an object in a store; contemplating whether he was good enough or handsome enough, selflessly. If it was worth it.

-And to say that I have already respected that ...

The desperate way Changkyun said those words made Jooheon moan once again, who was harder than ever and didn't know where to stand. He refrained from touching himself anyway, suspecting that his counterpart would hardly be happy with such an action.  
-It turns you on, eh? When I tell you that you're nothing, a dirty whore, that you're pathetic?

He stepped forward again, since he had stepped back when Jooheon had undressed. He walked slowly, like a predator towards his prey.

-You are miserable Jooheon. But I need something to relieve my stress, which you will do today. On your knees. Get your ass out, and your hands behind your back

Chills ran through Jooheon and his breathing quickened. He couldn't believe this was all real. And when he did, he looked up at the boy he had fantasized about so much. Dressed all in black, his forehead exposed, his jeans so tight and that leather jacket coming down a bit from his shoulders ... The view was beautiful, and Jooheon didn't want to miss a beat. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the maknae undo his belt and take it in his hand. The latter did not wait a second longer to strike his sidekick's butt without restraint, who cried out in shock. Changkyun did not go out of hand, giving several blows in the wake. Jooheon cried and screamed every time the leather touched hard his skin so sensitive and now reddened. He felt a few drops of pre-cum slide down his anatomy, down to his thighs. He could only watch his dominant, all dressed and made up perfectly, as he stood naked, crying on the cold floor, his makeup sliding lightly down his cheeks with his tears.

And, during his blows, the youngest decided to press on the member of his bandmate with his shoe. This made him arch his back and scream louder while letting out a sob. It was then that Changkyun looked at him, and started to laugh. Sadistically. His makeup sliding lightly down his cheeks with his tears. And, during his blows, the youngest decided to press on the member of his bandmate with his shoe. This made him arch his back and scream louder while letting out a sob. 

\- Damn, I've never seen anything so deplorable.

He smiled as sadistically as his laughter, and stroked Jooheon's cheek in a fake outburst of gentility.

-Go make yourself useful for once, open your mouth like a good bitch.

Without even thinking about it, he did so, opening his mouth wide. He must have looked really pathetic, he thought excitedly. He watched the dominant lean slightly, and... Spit into his mouth. Jooheon froze.

-What are you waiting for? Swallow.

He did so, his limbs shaking slightly. It was even better than in his dreams, he couldn't believe that the usually kind and soft boy with all his hyungs was treating him like that.

-Now, I'm going to make you swallow something he declared while opening his pants. Jooheon wanted to cry in gratitude. He had dreamed so much of sucking his dongsaeng! 

Opening his mouth again, he watched the latter take his hard cock in hand and give it a few languid caresses, as if contemplating leaving to find something better. His anatomy was so beautiful, the kneeling boy thought. Long, thick and just perfect; like the rest of its owner. Seeing his hyung so desperate made the younger laugh as he sank hard into his mouth. A muffled cry escaped him, not having expected such a sudden intrusion so deep in his throat. The latter constricted around his hard cock, making him moan with pleasure. Changkyun's moan was so hoarse, so deep, that

\- Do I really have to tell you everything? Go on, suck, do the only thing you can do.

Determined to please his colleague, he began to move his lips along the glans, sucking it and using his tongue as well. Keeping eye contact, he continued to suck and take Changkyun deeper and deeper into his mouth, until he reached the back of his throat. He choked of course, but didn't stop, shaking violently. IM's hands rested on his long hair and pushed his head so that his nose was against his lover's skin. His cough worsened, and the tears flowed freely, ruining all of his makeup. The young rapper watched with satisfaction the black spread over his submissive's cheeks, as well as the red of his lipstick that was now all around his lips. He let out very little noise, containing himself and looking pretty decent. 

Joohoney looked devastated, naked on the floor, crying and choking on flowing makeup and moaning unrestrained. Taking back the reins, Changkyun sank and came out of his lover's mouth violently, still sinking to the back of his throat with each stroke. There was saliva and tears all over the place, but he wasn't paying attention, and continued to abuse Jooheon's swollen lips relentlessly.

Oh, he wanted to cum. He couldn't help it as his hand slid down his body to grip his pulsating anatomy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. IM saw him immediately and instantly released the red haired rapper. He looked angry, and despite that, Jooheon continued to masturbate while crying, coughing and getting some oxygen. The second that passed seemed like an eternity, then Changkyun grabbed the bigger one by the throat and sat him down on the hood of the car. His injured, almost purple butt ached, but the shock of the pain was muted by the shock the submissive suffered. He would never have believed the maknae capable of such great strength. The hand he had used to lift him stayed in his neck, and squeezed. Hold tight.

-You fucking bitch, I'm rewarding you with my dick and you still act greedy ?!

IM spoke to him in English, and it almost made Jooheon cum instantly. Another slap, far more powerful than the last, made him moan as the hand around his neck withdrew. His head was spinning with pleasure, he felt so good.

-You know what I'm gonna do now?

The black man grabbed his belt and tied the hands of his submissive very strong, but not enough to cut off his circulation completely of course.

-I'm gonna carve my fucking name in you, you stupid whore. So people will see how dirty you are, and they'll see how pathetic you must be to be turned on by such behaviors.

When Changkyun spat his words, Joohoney opened his eyes just enough to understand what he was talking about. Oh.

From his pocket he had taken out a knife, a small penknife to be exact. He always had it on him; "You can never be too sure, hyung!" he had told him. And he was going to use it to cut it, to mark his name on his skin. Jooheon let out a cry of pleasure at the idea. It was face down on the hood, held tightly by his counterpart, that he felt the knife then run over his skin, and leave a few marks there that made him sob softly. Feeling his skin open, the blood flowing, the tearing pain running through his veins ... It made him drunk with pleasure. He felt the maknae write his name on his chest afterwards, still in a different position. He was sinking away from reality at this point, letting himself be carried away by the waves of pleasure and the cruelly insults spoken in his ear. He only regained full consciousness when he felt a horrible pain run through him, tear him apart from the inside. He was lying on the hood of the car, on his back, his legs wide apart, blood dripping from his wounds. He had never had anything there, not even his own fingers and it was obvious his friend hadn't prepared it. He didn't understand, however, why Changkyun didn't move, just stood still. He looked up, fixing it on his colleague's face. He was stunning as well. His pupils were dark, his breathing was heavy, and blood covered his lips. Jooheon had never seen anything so beautiful, and his breath was stolen. He was lying on the hood of the car, on his back, his legs wide apart, blood dripping from his wounds. He had never had anything there, not even his own fingers and it was obvious his friend hadn't prepared it. He didn't understand, however, why Changkyun didn't move, just stood still. He looked up, fixing it on his colleague's face. He was stunning as well. His pupils were dark, his breathing was heavy, and blood covered his lips. Jooheon had never seen anything so beautiful, and his breath was stolen. He was lying on the hood of the car, on his back, his legs wide apart, blood dripping from his wounds. He had never had anything there, not even his own fingers and it was obvious his friend hadn't prepared it. He didn't understand, however, why Changkyun didn't move, just stood still. He looked up, fixing it on his colleague's face. He was stunning as well. His pupils were dark, his breathing was heavy, and blood covered his lips. Jooheon had never seen anything so beautiful, and his breath was stolen. He didn't understand, however, why Changkyun didn't move, just stood still. He looked up, fixing it on his colleague's face. He was stunning as well. His pupils were dark, his breathing was heavy, and blood covered his lips. Jooheon had never seen anything so beautiful, and his breath was stolen. He didn't understand, however, why Changkyun didn't move, just stood still. He looked up, fixing it on his colleague's face. He was stunning as well. His pupils were dark, his breathing was heavy, and blood covered his lips. Jooheon had never seen anything so beautiful, and his breath was stolen.

-Beg me.

It took him a second before he came to his senses, and he obeyed.

-I beg you, ah, hy-hyung, fuck me, fuck me... F-fuck your pathetic bitch ...

His voice was ruined, hoarse and trembling, barely audible even. It seemed to appeal to the rapper, who grabbed his hips and began quick, brutal pelvic strokes. Jooheon's head fell back and long moans escaped him. It was incredibly painful, but so good. He felt used and he liked it. Over all. Seeing Changkyun this way, losing his mind and pumping into him like there was no tomorrow, amazed him; he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to deserve such a sight. He was beautiful, and it was killing Jooheon since day one. It was as if his cock was made to be inside him, tearing his interior apart and shaping him. Chankyun's moans finished him off as well, and he only cried more. Too lost in his pleasure,

-Jooheon, Changkyun, what are these br-

Minhyuk's voice echoed. Joohoney's eyes snap open instantly, in panic. However, IM did not stop as he would have thought; he only went harder. He finally touched his lover's prostate, which made him let out a cry of pleasure and his eyes closed.

-Maybe I had to make sure on my own that you don't scream like a bitch in heat, right?

Jooheon didn't need to look at the traumatized look on his hyung, but heard his footsteps recede. He couldn't believe he had just gotten fucked in front of Minhyuk, his best friend and bandmate. Oh my god, going back to sleep was going to be hell.

His thoughts were cut by Changkyun's fingers in his mouth. He closed his mouth immediately, sucking them the way IM wanted. However, he had little work to do as the latter plunged even harder into him and fucked his mouth with his fingers. Choking around them, saliva running all over the place, mixed with tears and blood... It was a total mess. Jooheon felt near his end, his body shaking like a leaf and his penis pulsing painfully against his abdomen which was covered in pre-seminal fluid... He was also sure there would be two massive bruises gracing his hips the next day.

Changkyun felt Jooheon's almost unconsciousness and grabbed his hair, pulling it hard as he kissed his lover passionately. Reassured when he felt him return the kiss just as fiercely, or at least trying, he let go completely. He pressed him against him, hugging his waist with his arms and abusing his sensitive spot. The moans Jooheon was making against his lips drove him mad with desire, as did the warmth of his body.

\- Damn I will come... I will fill you, mark you. You are mine, Jooheon, do you hear? Only mine. You belong to me, Changkyun said possessively as he used his last strength. His words made Jooheon moan loudly, who felt so close to the edge too.

-I love you, then whispered a panting IM. And what finished the older one. He arched his back violently, dropping onto the hood and letting out a scream of pleasure. His vision darkened, pleasure exploding like fireworks under his skin. He burst into tears, everything was so intense, and he felt his lover continue to kiss him. His end came rather quickly, and he cums inside Jooheon while moaning guturally. The pleasure almost made him lose his balance, and he came to give Jooheon a hickey; another mark of his belonging to the youngest. He collapsed on his hyung, breathless, and the two took a few minutes to calm their shaking bodies. When he finished puffing on his friend's neck, Changkyun lifted his head and looked at him, while undoing his belt. Jooheon looked completely exhausted, but smiled softly at him. The maknae smiled back at him, and kissed him softly, without hurrying. Following this, he withdrew from Jooheon, without breaking their kiss. They spent a few minutes like this, simply kissing, their two naked bodies glued to each other (the older one noticed at that moment that the dark guy had taken off his clothes. He didn't know when, but that didn't matter).

-Changkyun ...

Jooheon's broken voice, but still soft, reached his ears.

-Yes Hyung?

Jooheon smiled at hearing Changkyun call him hyung again. He found his nice maknae.

-Can I suck you again?

The request surprised the younger but he smiled and agreed. Everything was sweet this time, with the older one on his knees and taking his time, making the younger one cry under his tongue. And when the latter came again, Jooheon swallowed it. It took little for himhis to come in turn, only a few flicks from Changkyun's part.

\- Damn I love you Joo '

The latter smiles.

-Me too Changkyun

-Uh, guys, I want ... Not to know what's going on here, actually, but uh, there was a problem with the film crew and well, they can't come today after all. We will shoot your part tomorrow ...

It was Shownu doing his holy work as a leader. He had his eyes closed and stayed away, meaning Minhyuk must have said something. It amused the two boys, strangely. They returned home with some difficulty, especially for Jooheon, and funny looks and smiles from the other members. Jooheon was treated to an excellent hot bath once back, hugged by his lover.

"I have one more thing to take off my to-do list," Changkyun said with a smile.

-Go out with me?  
Jooheon replied with a smile, relaxing in the water.

-No, fuck on a car

Changkyun received a (weak) blow in the shoulder, and laughed before kissing his boyfriend to make amends.

-Nevertheless, we traumatized Minhyuk ...

-You think? How would he feel if we did it on his bed?

Jooheon rolled his eyes, amused.

-What an idiot..

-Your idiot.

The older one smiled. And when a week later, Minhyuk found his two drunken friends realizing their idea in his bed, he hesitated for a long time between burning his sheets or pouring acid in his eyes.


End file.
